Sombra iluminada por la luz
by Rave Strife
Summary: un tributo a Anima Strife y su pareja, ojala y el pasado pudiese cambiarse, pasen y lean. escribe a partir de una imagen para el foro proyecto 1-8
1. Chapter 1

tome la imagen 21 ya que es como me siento algunas veces; este es un tributo a mi hermano y a su pareja y el como me gustaría que esa parte nunca hubiese ocurrido, sin más aquí el drable que son 366 palabras.

* * *

Sombra iluminada por la luz.

Koichi despertó de un sobresalto en una cama que no era suya, la oscuridad cubría todo, una pesadilla o un recuerdo no estaba muy seguro de ello, solo se llevó las manos a la cara para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Koichi ¿estás bien? —fue en ese momento que al levantarse su gemelo de donde estaba sentado que un abrazo le reconforto.

Todo había sido una pesadilla, no había ocurrido el accidente que solía torturarlo en las noches, una visión de un futuro que jamás había ocurrido, abrazo de vuelta a su hermano llorando en su hombro, dejando que toda su pena se la llevaran las gotas saladas que escurrían de sus mejillas.

Sabía bien que Koji aun resentía la perdida de Takuya, al final habían sido pareja y además de sus amigos y el, el joven de googlees lograba sacarle una sonrisa, una que la oscuridad había decidido quitarle.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme escuchado y no irte con Takuya ese día? — pregunto Koichi aun con lágrimas en los ojos, aun el mayor de los gemelos se sentía culpable en cierta forma ya que había convencido a su hermano de no irse del colegio con su pareja esa vez, para que pocas horas después enterarse que el antiguo líder de los niños elegidos murió en el taxi en el que iba a casa ya que otro vehículo impacto contra este llevándose la vida del conductor, del guerrero del fuego y de quien había chocado con ellos.

—Cualquiera lo haría, pero, me alegro de estar aquí contigo para alejar esas pesadillas que te aquejan—

Koichi esperaba algún reclamo por parte de su gemelo, pero en vez de eso el adolescente recibió una caricia en el cabello, un abrazo y la confirmación que no era su culpa, se aferró más al lobo de la luz.

La oscuridad maligna pudo llevarse al que hacía suspirar a su hermano, pero no logro llevarse su luz, aunque no lo admitiera y siendo el mayor debía demostrar fortaleza gustaba sentirse querido y protegido por los brazos de su hermano. Quien con gentiles gestos le demostraba su cariño lo calmaba y aunque fuera por un momento alejaba los malos sueños.


	2. Fotografias que llevan a la luz

Fotografias que llevan a la luz

Nunca le había agradado vestir de negro, pero se encontraba vestido con una camiseta de manga larga de color negro, así como un par de pantalones del mismo color; estaba recostado en el suelo de la habitación.

—Eso Daisuke quédate con esa expresión—dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos luminosos que antes se perdía en ellos, pero ahora no.

El flash llego y lo segó por un momento llevándose la mano a sus ojos mientras la chica sonreía, el ya no quería a esos ojos luminosos ya que en ellos Daisuke miraba al vacío y este podría mirarle de vuelta.

—Gracias Dai me has salvado con la tarea de fotografía— le agradeció la chica.

—No es nada Hikari, pero ¿porque no se lo pediste a Takeru? —contesto mientras se quitaba esa camiseta calurosa y la cambiaba por una azul celeste sintiéndose más fresco.

—A Takeru no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con el color negro—contesto.

—Ya veo—le respondió caminando a la puerta del apartamento de los Yagami.

Salió del lugar caminando a su casa, adoraba la luz que le daba el sol, las personas que le rodeaban en especial el de una chica de cabello rubio, una niña elegida de Canadá, tomo su móvil y marco quitándose la penumbra de su visita a la que fue su primer amor del posible abismo al que Takeru se estaba lanzando.

—Hola cielo, ya Salí de lo que tenía que hacer—una sonrisa lleno su cara oyendo esa voz de ángel.

El abismo no le sonrió de vuelta si no que al apartarse de él encontró su entrada al cielo.


	3. Agua y Miedo

Koji estaba sentado en las escaleras de la piscina, suspirando un poco ante un temor que tenía desde niño, por culpa de su primo Hayato, pero no lo admitiría ante su hermano.

—¿Sucede algo Koji? —pregunto su gemelo al ver que no participaba en las actividades acuáticas junto al resto del grupo

—No…no se nadar—dijo en un suave susurro para estar seguro que Takuya o alguien más le escuchara.

—Ya veo, puedo enseñarte yo—contesto Koichi con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano a su hermano.

—No solo es eso, temo a ahogarme—replico ante la invitación tras lo cual Koichi enlazo una idea o culpable.

—No te preocupes nunca dejaríamos que te ahogues—

Aquellas palabras lo reconfortaron y tomo la mano de su hermano, de todas maneras el agua no era demasiado profunda.


	4. Manos en papel

Había cosas que a Takato le costaban trabajo dibujar, entre ellas las manos de las personas, y jamás espero que en esa barca donde todos los líderes de cada grupo de digielegidos uno se hubiese prestado a modelar las manos para que mejorara en su dibujo.

—Taiki, en verdad ¿no te incomoda que dibuje tus manos? — el de cabello castaño y mirada gris solo le devolvió una sonrisa que era una respuesta al mismo tiempo.

—No me incomoda, además fue idea de los otros el que nosotros 6 nos reuniéramos aquí—dijo con calma y sin perder aquella sonrisa que le volvía algo loco.

—Gracias, te lo recompensare después—respondió y siguió con su dibujo el de mirada carmesí.

—Puedes agradecerme, si al rato jugamos una partida de Uno—

Takato solo le asintió con la cabeza acariciando esas manos con gentileza para aprender cada pliegue y borde antes de plasmarlos en el papel.


	5. Los pies en la alfombra

Era su primera vez caminando descalzo en aquella casa, las sensaciones en sus pies eran nuevas para él.

—Taiga, ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto Daisuke al nuevo integrante del club del cabeza de googlees.

—Si lo estoy es solo que jamás he caminado sobre una alfombra—dijo con una sonrisa mientras la luz del verano iluminaba la casa del Motomiya.

—Bien por un momento creímos que no te sentías a gusto con nosotros—dijo Taichi compartiendo el sentimiento con el nuevo.

—Para nada es como un sueño hecho realidad, es solo que hay sensaciones que uno nunca ha experimentado y a veces son placenteras—después de su respuesta los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

—Me agradas Taiga eres más inocente que Takato—Dijo entre carcajadas Masaru y pasando un brazo por el cuello del de mirada carmesí.

Al final hay sensaciones nuevas para todos y nada puede evitar que las disfrutemos.


	6. Venecia

Ese mundo era raro para él, nada era igual en el digimundo, muchísimo menos aquella ciudad rodeada por agua; y lamentaba el haberse perdido en su carrera al portal y ahora no sabía dónde buscar.

—Koji…—el digimon con forma de lobo miro al cielo azul mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

Su mirada melancólica examinaba a todos los humanos buscando aquel rostro que le era familiar, había escapado del digimundo al sentirse presionado en seguir los pasos del digimon del que derivaban sus datos y los del humano que aporto un poco de material para su posterior nacimiento.

—¿Sabrás de mi existencia? —dijo antes de levantarse del borde del techo de la casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse de ese lugar y seguir con su búsqueda de dicho humano un par de brazos le rodearon.

—Ahora si…—una voz susurro en su oído y al voltearse de manera brusca su cabeza impacto con el suelo y su peludo cuerpo estaba enredado en sabanas.

Ahora sus recuerdos regresaban con fluidez a su mente, y antes de levantarse con sus propias fuerzas una mano le tomo del pantalón que llevaba y lo volvió a acomodar en la cama.

—¿Qué hare contigo Strabimon? —la voz de Koji le tranquilizo y le abrazo como temiendo que sea otro sueño.

—No dejarme partir—dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos dejando caer su fachada de mala leche.

Un abrazo le tranquilizo, caricias en su cabeza acabaron con su llanto y se dejó mimar hasta que el sueño volvió a vencerle.

—Jamás te dejaría partir si tu no lo necesitas—sonrió cubriéndose con las sabanas, mirando la foto de Venecia, donde él sonreía mientras cargaba como un peluche a su digimon al haberle encontrado ahí.


	7. Pasar el tren

Ver pasar el tren era mejor a querer tomar una mala decisión; era mejor tener los recuerdos a querer vivir solamente en ellos. Aun recordaba cuando el incidente con Locomon, habían evitado una catástrofe, una invasión de digimons parásitos, pero ahora aquellos momentos estaban muy lejos.

—Guilmon—Los labios de Takato murmuraron el nombre de su digimon, que vivía con sus padres mientras él estudiaba fuera en la universidad.

Ver pasar el tren le traía recuerdos además que le daba a entender que lo que había hecho no había sido en vano, todas las decisiones que tomo fueron las correctas y ahora estaban las vías de la vida por delante y su tren no se detendría hasta completar lo que debía que hacer.


	8. Dia de Verano

Una piscina en un día de verano es todo lo que se puede pedir para relajarse y pasárselo bien; aun cuando miras a tu alrededor y puedes divisar a un Takuya bastante jovial mientras enseña a nadar a su compañero digimon; mientras que por otro lado tu gemelo con su cabello largo intenta que el lobo digital no le encaje las pequeñas uñas que tiene bajo esos guantes de combate, al intentarle introducirlo al agua y recuerdas incluso lo complicado que es darle una ducha a dicho digimon en casa. Ya que aun pareciendo un lobo imponente en cuanto se trata del agua se comporta como un gatito asustado.

Miras un momento tus manos bajo el agua, detallando el hecho que tus yemas se han arrugado por el tiempo que llevan sumergidas, hasta que divisas unas zarpas similares a las de un gato de un color gris posarse sobre tus manos tomándolas gentilmente; al momento que alzaste la vista tu compañero digimon e sonrió aun llevando todo el pelaje mojado y los cabellos rubios aplastando su cara felina similar a las de las panteras del mundo humano.

—Pantheramon ¿sucede algo? — le preguntaste a lo que solo recibiste un jalón por parte de él.

—Una carrera— dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a insistirte con otro tirón a tus manos.

Sabias muy bien que tu digimon es bastante activo y que desea pasar todo el tiempo que le fuese posible contigo.

—Está bien a la cuenta de tres— le contestaste tomando posiciones ambos para iniciar la carrera nadando.

La tarde cayo y salieron de la piscina y mientras tomaban un baño en las instalaciones del recreativo ayudando a tu digimon a quitarse el cloro de encima y sabiendo bien que no hay nada mejor que estar acompañado de amigos y tu digimon.


End file.
